Bandana Waddle Dee
Bandana Waddle Dee is a relatively major character from the Kirby media franchise. He is a spear expert hero who fights alongside star warriors such as Kirby and Meta Knight against evil. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * Aya Drevis vs Bandana Dee * Bowser Jr. VS Bandana Waddle Dee * Bandana Dee vs Gooey (Completed) * Bandana Waddle Dee vs Hero Prinny (Completed) * Kyoko Sakura vs Bandana Waddle Dee * Luigi VS Bandana Dee * Pearl vs Bandana Dee * Bandana Waddle Dee vs Sans (Abandoned) * Bandana Waddle Dee VS Spear Guy * Toad vs Spear Dee (Completed) * Undyne VS Bandana Dee * Wario Vs Bandana Dee (Completed) With the Waddle Dee Army * King Dedede's army vs Equestria * Waddle dee army vs shy guy army Battle Royales * Pearl vs Bandana Waddle Dee vs Fujin vs Undyne * Requested Super Smash Character Battle Royale Battle Record Spoiler-Free= WARNING: The following tab will reveal the numbers of wins and losses for the following character. '''Read at your own risk.' |-|Spoiler= '''Battle Record' * Wins: 4 * Losses: 1 * Draws: 0 Possible Opponents * Broly (Dragon Ball) * Mario (Super Mario Bros.) * Mega Man * Pearl (Steven Universe) * Sally Acorn (Sonic the Hedgehog) History Death Battle Info Background *Age: Unknown *Height: Small *Weight: Unknown (likely weightless, considering he can fly by spinning his spear) Physicality *Strength **As said before, one of the only Waddle Dee's to match Kirby in strength **Able to crack a pretty good part of Popstar **Destroys stone blocks with a wooden spear **Able to defeat several bosses in a boss ladder ***Note this wasn't actually Bandana Dee, but a Parasol Waddle Dee ***But it's safe to see that Bandana Dee matches, hell even surpasses this Waddle Dee **Able to damage Magolor **Overpowered Claycia/Dark Crafter ***Dark Crafter, using Claycia, created the entirety of Seventopia *Speed **Can keep up with Kirby on foot **While not showing many speed feats, his reaction times are great **Can somehow fly by rotating his spear, like a helicopter ***Helicopters spin at speeds around Mach 1 **The fact he can destroy stones and metal while flying proves his reactions are above Mach 1 **Can attack with his spear fast enough it seems like he's attack from several angles at once **Can disassemble robots fairly quickly *Durability **Tanked blasts from Magolor, which are powerful enough to down four dragons, right here ***This is what the blast of energy looks like here ***Magolor is considered a universe-level threat **Has tanked atmospheric re-entry multiple times with no problem **Gotten shot outta of a cannon, completely fine afterwards **Survived falling off a waterfall *Intelligence/Personality **Has a rather supportive personality, doing all that he can to calm King Dedede during one of Kirby's rampages as shown here **Pretty resilient **Resourceful **Can probably play chess **Can disassemble robots fairly quickly so he has knowledge on machines Powers & Abilities *Double Jump **Can pull a scout and double jump off nothing as seen here *Teleportation **Goes into a meditative state and becomes intangible for a few seconds before teleporting as seen here Weapons & Equipment *Spear **Fights in style similar to the spear ability **Has an unlimited amount of spears at his disposal **Can throw his spear for a range attack ***Can actually charge this attack, and when fully charged the spear crashing through metal casually **Capable of dozens of spear combos **Casually destroys stone and metal **Can energize his spear to deal more damage **Able to fly with his spear by rotating it **Can transform it into a latch and climb some rope **Can cut ropes easily and usable underwater *Head Cannon **A hat with a cannon on top of his head ***This ain't rocket science **Can seemingly equip this at any time **Can charge to shoot an even more powerful cannon ball **Can break through metal easily **Can turn the cannon into a rapid-firing gun *Food **Has food on him **Known foods he has are: ***Pep brews ***Cherries ***Apples ***Flan ***Ice cream ***Maxim Tomato ***Reviving Tomato which restores all your health when you've been defeated or killed Submarine Form *Can change his body into a submarine *Can fire torpedoes *Has a super ability that allows him to fire a giant torpedo as seen here *Can blast through steel and bounce off walls Feats *Somehow eats without a mouth *Can punch a massive crater through the planet Popstar visible from outer space *Fought off a pair of ghostly, evil hands **It was confirmed through gameplay, two in-game descriptions, and a cutscene that he was actually better at fighting of these guys than Kirby *Can survive getting shot out of a cannon **This is specifically mentioned in an in-game description as a toughness feat *Is incredibly good at getting to seemingly impossible-to-reach areas *One of the few Waddle Dees, probably the only one who can match Kirby in strength and skill *Helped defeat Magalor *Helped Kirby in his adventure to restore all color to the world *Since Kirby was in his ball form, Bandana Dee proved to be able to match the enemies maybe better then him **Fought off Dark Crafter's Grab Hands better then Kirby did *Highly skilled with a spear *Went with Kirby, Meta Knight and King Dedede on the adventure to fix Magolor's ship **This involved going through all of Pop Star, and Another Dimension Faults *Lacks in the height department *Weakest of the series's heroes Trivia *The first depiction of Waddle Dees using spears actually was in the anime before being introduced in the games. Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Combatants With Weapons Category:Flight Users Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Home Console Characters Category:Kirby Characters Category:Male Category:Nintendo Characters Category:Spear Wielders Category:Video Game Combatants Category:Warrior Category:Combatants that can transform Category:Shapeshifters Category:Underdogs Category:Water Manipulator Category:Forcefield Manipulators Category:Healers